What Is This Place?
by ShaunAndrew
Summary: Buffy and the gang go through something thrilling on halloween


_What is this place?_

Buffy Anne Summers was a typical girl, she hung out with friends, had boy crushes, but not everyone knows how much effort she puts into saving the world from destruction and chaos. It was Halloween and the gang go through something thrilling.

"So... What're we meant to do tonight guys?" Willow asked with curiosity. "Beats me, dawn, what do you wanna do?" Tara asked Dawn, "we could go to the cemetery and hunt down some vampires" Dawn said in a joking way. "Yeah I was kinda hoping Halloween would be my night off" Buffy replied. "Buffy tonight is not the night to be taking a break, you know that" Giles said firmly to Buffy. "Well can't beat a girl for trying" Buffy replied full of sarcasm. "Hey I know we could-"Xander was cut off by the power cut. "Oh great, this better not last long, I've got shows to watch!" Buffy said with disappointment in her voice. "I'm sure it's just another black out" Giles replied.

"Willow, think you can give us a light?" Buffy asked Willow, "yeah sure, Evito!" Willow finished the sentence and a big light grew in the middle of the room. "Wow, now that could save us money on our electricity bill!" Xander said sarcastically. "Guys, we might as well go patrol I am not! Staying in a-"Buffy was interrupted by a large thud upstairs, the gang immediately turned around and looked up the stairs. "Stay here" Buffy said firmly to the others. Buffys heart was accelerating, she was scared, she walked up the stairs trying not to make a noise, she followed the thud and it was coming from Dawns room. She stopped outside Dawns room, took a deep breath and kicked the door through, her eyes immediately opened with worry as she saw this thing, something terrifying flash before her eyes. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could shouting "guys! We have to go! Now!" as everyone headed for the front door, that thing made a circle that trapped them and knocked everyone out.

Buffy awoke feeling sore in her left eye, noticing everyone around her was gone. She looked around the house but couldn't recognize it, the rooms were dull and dark, the floorboards creaked every time she moved. "Oh great, this is just great!" she stamped the floor and the floor collapsed, she fell and landed on something. It was Willow, "Will! Willow! Wake up!" Buffy demanded her, while shaking her. "B-Buffy, where are we, Tara!" Willow asked full of concern, "I don't know, so much for a night off, come on let's look for everyone else" Buffy replied while helping willow up. Buffy and Willow headed down a corridor, it was a carpet floor so it was quiet and the walls were black with cracks. "This is like some horror movie" Willow told Buffy,

There were whispers heard throughout the corridor, which made Buffy and Willow uncomfortable, they were both linking arms with each other, breathing slowly.

They heard 3 people talk in a room, it sounds like Giles, Tara and Xander, "Guys! It's me! Buffy!" Buffy shouted, "And Willow!" Willow shouted noticing Buffys look, "what? Gotta let them know I'm here too" Willow said sarcastically. The door opened showing Giles, Tara and Xander. "Come on. We're so getting outta here, this place is giving me the creeps" Buffy demanded. All 5 of them walked through the corridor, scared of what's around every corner; Buffy saw a dark figure staring at them, "Hey! Who are you! Tell me how to get outta here!" Buffy shouted with thrill in the voice, the figure started floating away, "hey!" Buffy said while running after it.

"Oh god, she always acts first and never thinks." Giles said as the gang ran after Buffy. Buffy ran as fast as she could and saw the creature run into the hall, so she followed and saw it stop in the middle of the hall. "Phew, you know how to run don't ya." Buffy said with sarcasm. "Foolish girl! You cannot leave!" The figure said while its voice echoed the room. "Well either you let us out of here, or I kick your ass? Either way is good for me" Buffy replied. "Very well" the figure finished his sentence and dived for Buffy. Willow and Tara used their powers and shot spurs of power out at the creature before it hit her. Buffy and the creature fought until she noticed the creature had a glowing light on its body, "Xander! Pass me the pointy thing! There!" she told Xander while pointing at a sharp wooden stick. Buffy continued the fight until she heard her name being called, she looked over and saw Xander throwing the stick, she jumped and quickly caught it, plunging it into the creature's heart. Buffy stared at the creature until it turned to dust and said "well you're not so tough," as the 5 of them started to exit the hall, a great magical twister appeared in the ceiling, sucking all five of them up into it. A square appeared in the living room of Buffy's house, and then all 5 of them came flying out and landed on the couch and chairs. "Well so much for catching my favorite show!" Buffy said with disappointment.


End file.
